Percabeth Proposals
by oopsidontusethisaccountanymore
Summary: The many ways our favorite PJO couple could have finally gotten engaged.
1. Chapter 1

We were on the edge of the dock at Camp Half-Blood when the seahorse attacked.

Now, okay, I'll admit it sounds kind of stupid, for Annabeth to be attacked by a seahorse. But mark my words, this was no ordinary seahorse. It was the type with glowing red eyes and six inch fangs, a curled spike at the end of its tail and bulletproof scales. And it jumped my girlfriend.

"Percy!" Annabeth started to shout, before the seahorse dragged her underwater. It took me a moment to comprehend what had just happened – how had a monster gotten past the borders? My first thought was the Stoll Brothers playing a practical joke, but they'd stopped being counselors years ago. We'd all grown up – after all, Annabeth and I were twenty now. We'd just been stopping by camp for a visit. Of course, just my luck, we got attacked by a rabid seahorse. But if it wasn't the Stolls...

Then I remember another thing: Annabeth was in danger.

It took me a second to dive into the water, and another second to search the murky deep of the lake for Annabeth. Soon I spotted her near the bottom of the lake. She was quickly running out of air, trying to fend off the evil seahorse. I dove towards her, drawing Riptide from my pocket and uncapping my trusty sword. Normally, Annabeth would have been able to easily defeat the monster, but she couldn't breathe, and she didn't have her knife with her. Bubbles floated from Annabeth's mouth. I only had a few seconds. Oh, c'mon! This was supposed to be a monster-free vacation.

I pried the seahorse away from my girlfriend, quickly found the chink in it's armor, and killed it. It exploded into dust, which quickly died down underwater. I pulled Annabeth toward the surface.

We made it out of the water and onto the edge of the dock, panting. Annabeth coughed some water and lay down on her back, sucking in fresh air. I turned on my side, looking at her. Her hair had come free from its usual ponytail, and she was soaking wet and miserable.

"Marry me," I blurted.

She gave me a sidelong glance, then turned to see if I was serious. After a moment she burst out laughing.

"You'll need to try better than that, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm serious, Annabeth. Marry me." Annabeth had never looked more beautiful to me than she did right then, right there.

She stood up, wringing out her hair, and started to walk off without helping me up. As she reached the end of the dock, she turned back and smiled at me.

"Sure, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth and I were walking along on Fifth Avenue. We'd just left Olympus, where we'd been giving the grand tour to a new group of demigods. It was the winter solstice, and New York City was coated in a fresh layer of snow. Mortals swirled around us, doing last minute Christmas shopping. It was a hectic time, and I was glad we'd gotten the chance to drop off the demigods with Argus, instead of having a line of cold teenagers trailing behind us through the city like a row of baby ducks.

"You been doing Christmas shopping for me, Percy?"

"Sure have. My mom's really helpful with the girl stuff, you know."

Annabeth tucked her hand in the crook of my elbow. "I'm glad my dad's letting me spend December here with you."

"Me too," I answered truthfully. "He knows that after five years of dating I can't live without you."

"Not even for two weeks?"

"Who'd do my cooking? I wouldn't last one _day_ without you, Wise Girl. You know that."

"Yeah, whatever."

Annabeth glanced down at her feet, blushing a little. My heart skipped back and forth for a moment, seeing the pink in contrast with the white snow. I was lucky I had a girl like her.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now," she told me, not looking up.

"Yeah?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I mean, it's not a huge deal, at least I hope not. And I know you've probably been thinking about this too, because it has been five years, and I know I probably shouldn't be taking initiative and ruining your plans. But then, you are sort of a Seaweed Brain, so I think I'd probably be taking a load off your shoulders. And I know it's more of a guy thing, but I really think it's time someone broke the gender norm, and besides-"

"Annabeth?" I stopped her.

She hesitated, meeting my eyes, and then laughed softly. "Sorry. Anyway, I was going to say... Marry me, Percy?"

I stopped, right there, in the middle of a bustling street in Manhattan, and stared. It took me a moment to comprehend her words. Annabeth was asking... me?

"Yeah," I said softly. I cleared my throat, grinning at my girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah. Definitely."

And then I kissed her, because that's what fiancees do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

I slid next to her on the bench, looking over her shoulder. "Architecture book. What fun."

"Oh, bug off. Don't you have a swordfighting class to teach?"

"Uh huh. It starts in fifteen minutes. Besides, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay. I don't have all day, though. You know Chiron wants to talk to me about Greek Mythology class, and then I have to call my dad, and..."

"You're sitting here reading a book. You've been doing that for the past hour."

"And what have you been doing? Spying on me for that whole hour?"

"Maybe." I grinned, closing her book for her and setting it off to the side. "Um, now listen. I'm not really much good at this, so I don't know how to say this. And it's not like I really have the thing yet, but I'm gonna get it. Because I really love you, Annabeth. And what I'm trying to say is-"

"Will you marry me, Percy?"

I stared at her, much like a fish, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "But- I- you-"

"I told you I didn't have all day, Seaweed Brain."

"I was about to ask you!"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd take the initiative. So, will you marry me?"

"Duh," I said.

"Great." Annabeth stood up, picking up her book and leafing back to her last page. "Love you."

She walked off, leaving me there to wonder what exactly had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"I... I know you're not really the type to stick around with a goofy guy like me," Percy starts, eyes glued to his shoes.

"What's got your nerves in a bunch, Percy? Of course I would. I _love_ you," Annabeth reminds him. She takes his hand and swings it between them.

The sun is just beginning to set and the streets are deserted, but they're still a few blocks away from their apartment. Dinner was nice, Annabeth thinks. It's been a while since they've had a chance to go out on a nice date. She's been busy, he's been busy,

and most of their recent dates have involved Chinese takeout.

"I had fun tonight," she says. Percy still seems tongue-tied. "C'mon, don't be shy. If you need to say something..."

"I- I... You know I'm yours, right? My heart's yours forever."

Annabeth smiles. "Percy, that's really sweet."

"And, well, I'm not really the type to get down on one knee, but..."

Wait, is he...?

"I've just been thinking a lot lately, every time I see you I just know. There's no one else. Annabeth, I _know_ you're the girl for me." He digs his free hand into his coat pocket and pulls out a small velvet box.

Annabeth stops, dropping her hand from his. "Percy!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. I'm happy the way we are. It's fine by me if you want to wait a little longer, I know it's only been three years. But... I never want you to leave. I want to be with you forever, like this."

"Percy, I-"

"Wait, I'm supposed to make a long love confession here. It's how it goes."

Annabeth grins and punches him lightly in the arm. "Be my guest."

"Well, I just... It took me forever to get up the nerve to like you. You were the one who kissed me, the one who... I tried so hard to tell you how I felt, and still it took five years. I guess I was worried our friendship would fall apart. But you're making an effort

too, and we're working together. That's what friends do, and I don't ever want to lose that. I don't ever want to lose you. It's fine by me to be with you forever, like this."

"Perce, of course I'll-"

"I know it won't be easy, I know you're pretty skeptical about this kind of commitment, and I'm nervous too. But I feel like... This is what we're supposed to do. When I think of the future, I can only see us. Us. I don't wanna come on too strong, but I want to

live like this forever. I love you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... Marr-"

She cuts off his words with a kiss. "You Seaweed Brain! If you'd just shut up already, you'd know I'm trying to say yes!"

His eyes light up. "Really? You... you want to-"

"Of course I do. I want to be with you too. I love you. It's fine by me, Percy, if it's fine by you. If we never leave, we can live like this forever. Of course I'll marry you."

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her again. When she's not looking, he reaches into the box and slips the diamond ring around her left ring finger. Annabeth Jackson. It has a ring to it, he thinks.

**A/N: This is a songfic based on Andy Grammer's song Fine By Me. Sorry for some of the repetitiveness, since it's a songfic, there's a repetitive chorus, and... yeah. Anyway, listen to the song! It's fantastic!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Annabeth-"

"You know, Percy, I'm a little busy here!" Annabeth slices through another hellhound, twirling and ducking to avoid being stabbed.

"I noticed! But I need to tell you something! I-"

"Percy, if it's something you wouldn't say if we weren't in a life or death situation, just don't say it! It'll ruin the moment!"

"But I seriously need to-"

"Look out!" Annabeth dives forward to destroy the _draconae _about to land a blow on Percy. It's hard getting used to the fact that he's not invincible anymore, and needs her protection again.

"Thanks. Annabeth, listen." And even in the middle of the battle, he grabs her by the shoulders and turns her to face him. "Just say Gaea wins."

"Don't talk like that. She won't."

"I know, but just _say _we're gonna die. I'd just feel a lot better knowing if-"

At that moment, an Earthborn appears behind him and he swivels to slice it through with Riptide. And then they're seperated again by battle, both fighting several monsters at once. There's Piper, and Leo, a blur of fire and chainsaws, and Hazel and Frank fighting side by side. Whatever Percy needs to say...

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" She finally catches up to him after slaying a fresh horde of hellhounds.

He turns, looks her straight in the eyes, and says, "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"I heard you, but... what?"

He stabs an _empousa _through the heart. "I'd feel a lot better headed to the underworld if I knew I was engaged to you."

"But if we don't die?"

"Then still, marry me. We're eighteen! I love you!"

"I love you too! Percy, but we can't get engaged just because you think we're going to die."

"I don't care! Look out!"

She ducks just as a hellhound swipes its claws where her head was. "Thanks."

"I save you. You save me. We love each other. I _know_ this is what I want. Marry me."

"I want it too, Perce-"

But it's when arrow barely misses Percy's head that she realizes how close they are to death. She can't live without him. And then she knows. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

His face lights up with that goofy grin she fell in love with. "Great!"

And then the battle tears them apart again.

She's in the middle of pushing back an army of skeletons when she hears her name.

"Annabeth!"

It's Percy. Is he in trouble? Oh, God, if her new fiancee is dead...

No. She turns around just in time to receive his kiss full on.

And in the middle of the war, there they stand, newly engaged, embracing, holding on to every moment because they don't know how many more they'll have.


End file.
